


Card Magic

by wistfulmemory



Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Battles can happen anywhere. Even in the Library...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card Magic

**Author's Note:**

> jjhunter asked for Lirael, unconventional uses for card catalogues

Lirael whispered an apology to the books as she yanked open a drawer on the closest card catalogue and grabbed an armful of cards. She sprinted back to where Sam and Nick were knelt behind the hastily built barricade and dropped the cards onto the floor in front of Nick. While Lirael and Sam cast charter marks of explosions on the cards, Nick threw the cards with uncanny accuracy around the corner of the hallways, and the pained and angry howls that floated up to them filled them with grim determination in this unbalanced battle for the library.


End file.
